Hello: Deaths arms
by The Narrorator no one listens too
Summary: a sort one shot stories based on random songs forget the one shot i am having way too much fun with this
1. Hello: Deaths arms

**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again**

Emily sat on a swing, it was the end of school and she found no reason to go home. Rain clouds gathered over head, as she sat there trembling from the cold. An abusive father a dead mother, dead sister life was just not worth it anymore. She got off the swing and began to walks home as a cold wind blew through the bleak school.

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**

Emily stared bleakly at the cobble stone road, slowly walking, then it began to rain. She hardly noticed her dark gray dress uniform, long white stockings and black buckle shoes all soaking wet. A large wind began to pick up making it harder every step Emily took, until she couldn't walk any further. She looked around in the pouring rain for a place to take shelter. The only place she saw was the old ruined and scorched Opera House, she quickly ran inside. She looked around to find a large hole in the floor; she walked over to it and looked down. Emily was so entranced by the large gapping darkness; she didn't notice her dripping wet cloths. She turned away, but before she could take more then two step she, slipped. Darkness swirled around her, time and space seemed to stop. She landed in soft dirt; she got up and looked around. She was by a large underground lake, and by the lake was a man dressed in a formal suite with a white mask, crying.**  
**

**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**

The man took a long dagger out of his jacket pocket and held it to his heart. Emily watched silently from behind a large pillar and to her surprise she began to cry too. It reminded of her of the scars not residing on her wrists and arms.

The man let out a final sob and cried, "the Phantom is now a myth" and plunged the dagger into his chest.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

Emily went wide-eyed as the man fell to the ground dead; she let out a small cry and began to run. She hadn't gotten far before she slipped on a slippery rock by the edge of the lake. She hit her head agents the stone rim of the lake and fell in. as unconsiss death took her over; she remembered the words she had once told her sister.

"I would rather have a poor ugly man who loves me than a rich hansom man who lusts for me"

**Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**

_**And just for reference this is a story inspired by a friend who is no longer with us also inspired by UlrichLuvr97**_


	2. 99 Red Balloons: Doomed to fail

**Based on the song 99 red ballons by goldfinger and yes I know there is a part missing that I don't feel like translating from german to english right now have fun**

Erin and Jasmine ran through the buisy streets of Paris, praying they wouldn't be caught. Little 5 year old Erin wore a cloak especially made for him, with his hood covering his face. Jasmine had cut her hair straight brown to her shoulders, and had "borrowed" some of her older brothers clothse. This was a mission, no not a mission a war , between her and her family.

**You and I in a little toy shop  
buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one, they were gone  
Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message, "Something's out there"  
Floating in the summer sky  
99 red balloons go by.**

Then a man called out Jasmine's name, and as a natural instinct she ran. Erin securely in her arms, she wove through the crowd of people in the crowd.

**99 red balloons floating in the summer sky  
Panic bells, it's red alert  
There's something here from somewhere else  
The war machine, it springs to life  
Opens up one eager eye  
Focusing it on the sky  
As 99 red balloons go by.**

Jasmine hurried to the only place she knew they both had a good chance of survival, the Cemetery. She ran though the gates with two men right behind her. She closed the gate and made a run for the back of the Cemetery. Erin was scared, if they caught his sister she might get hurt. He didn't even want to think what would happen to him if they caught him. Jasmine came to a stop behind a Moslem; she set him down and told him to stay there.

**99 Decision Street, 99 ministers meet  
To worry, worry, super-scurry  
Call out the troops now in a hurry  
This is what we've waited for  
This is it boys, this is war  
The president is on the line  
As 99 red balloons go by.**

Jasmine pulled out a sword, and stood there waiting for the two men. The finally came and Erin watched from behind the large Moslem. One man had long light blond hair and blue eyes, the other had her shorter dirty blond hair, almost brown and he had blue eyes also. They both pleaded for Jasmine to come to her senses, they wanted Erin, and they didn't like him. She refused and began fighting with the younger of the two, swords clanging in the air. The older one watched with a painful look on his face, it seemed her hated to see her be this difficult. Finally after an hour of fighting, Jasmine fell to the floor covered in bruises and cuts. The young man picked her up and cradled her in his arms; it both hurt them to see her like this.

"Raoul!" a woman with dark brown curls shouted and ran towards the two.

"Christen, what are you doing here?" the older man said and turned to his wife.

"Making sure you don't hurt my, son and daughter" Christen screamed at him.

"That monster is not your son" Raoul hissed.

"Your right, he's our son" his wife sobbed "just leave him be, he's only 5 don't hurt him". Raoul sighed and wrapped and arms around his wife and began to lead her out of the Cemetery.

"Father" the young man called "will Jazz be alright"?

"Yes she will be alright Phillip, now come let's go home" Raoul said and Phillip followed. As soon as the four left, Erin came out sobbing, calling out his big sisters name. Jasmine was the only one who protected him, who loved him. When his father got angry one day, he tried to kill him but Jasmine rescued him and was going to leave Paris today. Erik sat on the ground crying, he pulled his hood and cloak tightly around him. **  
**

**99 dreams I have had  
In every one a red balloon  
It's all over and I'm standin' pretty  
In the dust that was a city  
If I could find a souvenier  
Just to prove the world was here...  
And here it is, a red balloon  
I think of you and let it go.**

Little Erin didn't know how long he was there, but about sunset a man lifted him up and placed him onto of a tombstone. Erin began to kick and struggle thinking it was his father or someone who wanted to harm him.

"Stop it child, I wont hurt you" the man said in a deep commanding tone. Erin looked up (being able to see through the thin black cloak), he recognized the man from somewhere but he couldn't remember. Erin felt he could trust this man, even through he was wearing a mysterious looking white mask, and Jasmine had told him never to talk to strangers, he could trust him. The man then pulled back the hood and smiled triumphantly at what he saw. The little boys face was as horrid and disfigured as his own, maybe a little more, he seemed to have no eye sockets his skin was red with hints of purple and black bruise like markings. The flesh on his face was not as lumpy but it looked far worse to the human eye. He wondered why only his sister loved him and not anyone else, but that was a question for another time.

"Would you like to come with me" the masked man said, and Erin nodded. Erin jumped off of the tombstone, the man took his hand and they left the morbid sight of tombstones and moseleums behind.


	3. Homecoming: Too good to be true

**The song is nobody likes your, from the song Homecoming by Green day…I had to do this one **

It was official, Christen was dead she had been hit by a burning wooden beam, on there way out of the Opera House. Raoul always blamed that monster for it, if he hadn't kept her down there she might be there with him. He walked past the Opera House and gave it a distasteful look; it was being rebuilt on the other side of the city. He had become so depressed and so out of it that the only people he had left to talk to were Madame Giry and Meg. He had convinced himself he had become crazy, and spent a lot of time now just walking the Paris streets. Today was just as bad as another was, but little did he know it was going to be his worst. Out of an embroidery shop, that used to do most of the Opera's sewing, came a young woman no older than 20. Raoul starred in shock, the girl looked almost exactly like Christen, she had very long curly brown hair and Erie ice blue eyes. She was very pale, a thin but in the attractive sort of way, she walked down the street with folds of cloth in her arms.

**I fell asleep while watching spike TV  
After 10 cups of coffee  
And you're still not here  
Dreaming of a song  
But something went wrong  
But I can't tell anyone  
'Cause no one's here**

Raoul walked behind the young woman for quite a ways, and then she stopped and turned to him.

"Look I don't know who you are and I really don't care but stop following me" she said.

"I'm sorry but I though you were some one else," he said shyly. She gave him an I-Know-your-lying look; she sighed and kept walking.

"So how long have you been working for the shop?" he persisted following her.

"About 3 years before that Phantom incident and it burned down" she replied dryly.

"Oh" he said and silently walked behind her.

**Dreaming of a song  
But something went wrong  
But I can't tell anyone  
'Cause no one's here  
Left me here alone  
And I should have stayed home  
After 10 cups of coffee I'm thinking**

After a ways she turned to him and told him "well if you plan on following me home tomorrow I guess I will she you then". Raoul smiled and watch her leave; she was walking towards the park. Raoul being curious followed her, she moved through the trees as if they weren't even there. She stopped at the other edge of the park, when a man came up to her. She smiled, took a few steps over to him and then she kissed him. Raoul knew it was too good to be true, he had been a fool but he was too proud to admit it.

"So how's my wife" the man said with his arms protectively around the woman.

"Very well thank you" she replied.

"And how's our baby?" he smiled, kissed her and put one hand on her stomach.

"Just as well as I am" she said after the kiss broke. That was the last straw, Raoul backed away from the couple and began to walk back home.

(**Where'd you go?)  
Nobody likes you, everyone left you  
(where'd you go?)  
They're all out without you havin' fun  
(where'd you go?)  
Everyone left you, nobody likes you  
(where'd you go?)  
They're all out without you havin' fun  
(where'd you go..go..go..go..) **

Geeze...Ha..

**I know I know not as good as the others but for all you Raoul haters, MAJOR RAOUL FLAME  
**


	4. Why do Fools fall in love: Impossable

**Today's song is Why do Fools fall in love by Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers (gotta give credit to the Teenagers even though they never really did in the 1950's)**

**Ooh-wah, ooh-wah  
Ooh-wah, ooh-wah  
Ooh-wah, ooh-wah  
Why do fools fall in love**

Christen sat on a chair in her new home just thinking about what she had done to her Angel. She now had doubts; did she really love Raoul she didn't know?

**Why do birds sing so gay  
And lovers await the break of day  
Why do they fall in love  
Why does the rain  
Fall from up above  
Why do fools fall in love  
Why do they fall in love**

She had to know had he really forgiven her for what she had done. It was probably the stupidest question she could ask, but she did. Suddenly Raoul came in with a large smile plastered on his face; he waltzed over and gave his bride to be a kiss.

"Think of it in a few days we will be married" he said leaning on the back of her chair. Christen gave him a dry smile, that Raoul failed to notice. He quickly left to make even more plans for they're wedding, but Christen didn't really care. All she wanted was for these memories and thoughts to leave, she was going insane. In truth, she was now regretting going with Raoul, he was sweet but he just didn't fit.

**Love is a losing game  
Love can be a shame  
I know of a fool you see  
For that fool is me  
Tell my why  
Tell me why**

Christen got up and began to wander mindlessly, she needed to talk to someone. Meg and Madam Giry were out of town until the wedding, and Raoul would be worried if she told him what she was thinking. Some how she made her way into the garden, and she swore she saw the shadow someone out there. She curiously followed the fast paced shadow deep into the gardens. She finally came to a single stone bench a distance away from the house; sitting on the bench was a red rose with a note next to it. It surprised her, there was no black ribbon and no skull seal just a plain note and rose. She picked it up and read the note.

_Dear Christen,_

_Not all things are as they appear, I do not regret letting you go now. I have found some one new as you found some one to replace me. _

No she had never replaced him, she was just fooled by her feelings, and she told herself as she began to cry.

_I will not be seeing you again since my lover and I will be married in a month's time. I do hope you are happy with your choice, because I am._

_You former Angel_

**Why do birds sing so gay  
And lovers await the break of day  
Why do they fall in love  
Why does the rain  
Fall from up above  
Why do fools fall in love  
Why do they fall in love**

She was shocked, that last sentence was a great blow. He was saying, he didn't love her anymore, he found someone new. It was impossible, when she finally admits to herself she didn't love Raoul she gets this. Why didn't she choose to stay with him why did she have with Raoul, but it was too late? Way too late. She slowly walked back to the house leaving the note and rose behind, and she swore she could hear her Phantoms mocking laughter the whole way back.

**Why does my heart skip a crazy beat  
For I know  
It will reach defeat  
Tell me why  
Tell my why  
Why do fools fall in love**


	5. Give me Novicaine: Rejected

**_this is Green Day's Give me Novacaine, i just couldnt resist this one ._**

**Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore**

Phillip and Dianne, both 19 years, had been friends for a long time; their parents called them 'Childhood sweethearts'. Dianne loved Phillip like a brother, and she cared for the Count and Countess de Changy but this was the day he went too far.

**Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine**

"Dianne" Phillip called to her one night, when Dianne stayed late at the Paris Opera House. She designed costumes and masks for the actors, and a short month ago she had first seen Phillip in about 5 years. Phillip led her to the small chapel down below the Opera House; he was smiling like a fool. Dianne was suspicious of something; Phillip had been trying at act intelligent for months now. He was bright but Dianne outsmarted him by a long shot.

**Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you why**

"Dianne, we have know each other for quite sometime" Phillip started "and I would like to Enquirer…" He held his breath. "Dianne would you marry me?" he asked holding her close as he pulled out a ring of extraordinary size. Well Dianne was not one to say something she didn't mean, and by all means she did not want him. Before, when Phillip and Dianne were just seeing each other, for the first time in years. Phillip was very rude and treated her like nothing, and this went on until today ad this is why.

"Phillip, I have the right to slap you for asking such an incompetent question" Dianne said pulling away.

**Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine**

" Are you so incredibly— to put it bluntly, stupid, to think I would marry a man like you" She said. "You are the most vain and conceited man I have ever known, you expect me to say yes after how you have treated me until today". "Well I say no, and I will never" Dianne calmly explained.

**Oh Novacaine **

**"**You liar" Phillip said, and pushed her down, "you love another".

"Very good, your not as dumb as you look" a sudden voice came from the Chapel doorway. "She is right, you are stupid, how do you think a lovely girl like her would stay as lonely as she was for long?" the man said as he helped Dianne up.

"So you're her lover, I should have known you would betray me" Phillip said.

"Betray you? What on earth? Do you think I would marry you?" Dianne laughed.

"Why do you mock me? I love you" Phillip yelled.

"Love would you leave us alone" the man said to Dianne and kissed her. She nodded and left the two men alone.

"I told you I would win, didn't I?" the man laughed. "My father may not have been able to get what he wanted, but I always knew he was weak".

"Well that just proves my father is stronger, and will always be stronger" Phillip smiled.

"Yes that maybe true, but I am stronger than you, I won the love of your sweetheart" the man laughed wickedly, "you lost, everything and don't think you'll change her mind, because we are deeply in love".

"Your mad" Phillip whispered "just like your father, Ethan".

"No I am just rubbing it in your filthy face Phillip, to prove that the good guy doesn't always win" Ethan laughed and left Phillip alone in the Chapel.

**Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine  
**


	6. Eleanor Rigby: Living in a Nightmare

Okay before we start I just want to clarify something's, 1) in this Raoul is an asshole to put it bluntly 2) blah blah Christen Phantom blah blah (3 and this will kinda be a series inside a series, yes? Good? On we go

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?

"Poor little boy" a voice said to Raoul. It had been almost a year since Christen had left him for that monster, and now here he was inside an abandoned Opera House, which they had all fled long ago.

"Who is there" he bellowed trying to sound brave but the only reply was a cackling laughter.

"Don't you know?" the voice laughed "I am what you lost, and I am what you have gained".

"You speak in riddles, coward, show yourself" Raoul growled.

"As you wish" the voice said when a girl no older than 10 appeared out of the shadows. At first glance this seemed an ordinary girl, but it wasn't. Her eyes glowed a fiery red, but could change to a soft blue depending on which was you looked at her, and her long blond hair seemed to glow. Raoul wondered how could something so small and innocent be so cruel.

"What are you, Demon, Angel?" Raoul said with panic.

"I am neither" she replied smartly.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he roared.

"Tell me, where is your wife?" the girl said now beginning to circle him like a bird of prey.

"I don't have one," he said casting his gaze downward.

"I see" she smirked "and you have a lover"?

"No" he replied.

"Would you like to know why?" the girl asked

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

"Why?" he growled.

"Because that monster beat you to her" the girl cackled.

"Why do you mock me" Raoul sobbed

"Because it's fun" the girl giggled.

"You are some sort of demon aren't you" Raoul said with anguish and fear.

"ah, you are stupid" the girl laughed and suddenly disappeared from sight.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Raoul yelled and broke down sobbing.

"Your nightmares" the girl giggled, and as he lay they're crying the laughter died away.

_Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved_

All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all belong?


End file.
